I'm not Worthy of You
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: In the kingdom of Alabasta, Princess Vivi is of need of a personal bodyguard. She escapes from the palace walls and finds a swordsman with an attitude. Somehow Zoro got sucked into this mess and now has to guard her for a week. Surely, this guy has to have a soft side in there. Vivi will just have to figure that out for herself. ZoroxVivi.


_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. ONE PIECE IS THE PROPERTY OF FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT AND EIICHORO ODA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE.**_

Zoro yawned as he leaned on a tree. He hadn't been bothered to do anything all day and he decided it was about time to go and take a walk. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at the sky. He frowned. Living in a scorching hot desert kingdom was bad enough, but now that Summer has finally come around, he had simply been unmotivated. He shrugged and walked away from the tree with his hands in his pockets.

He looked around the town groggily. Everyone else didn't seem to like this weather either, but they all tried to hide it and went on with their businesses. He shrugged and continued walking.

"Zoro!" A scream called out, and that scream's name is Luffy. Luffy ran over to Zoro and jumped to give him a friendly hug, but accidently knocked him over onto his back.

"What the Hell Luffy?" Zoro asked angrily. Luffy smiled.

"Sorry about that. I just got excited to see you is all!" Luffy said cheerfully as he stood up and gave Zoro space.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "Luffy, we see each other every day." He sighed.

Luffy blinked and then shrugged. "So?" He asked.

"There's just no reasoning with you, is there?" Zoro asked as he let out another sigh.

"Come on, Zoro... Don't be like that. Sometimes you just have to smile." Luffy said as he patted his friend's back.

"Luffy, it's so hot, that I don't even have the energy to smile. I would rather sleep for the rest of the day..." Zoro replied.

"Aw... But you do that every day." Luffy complained.

"No I don't. I also train." Zoro insisted.

"But you never play with me..." Luffy whined. "And you promised that you would actually hang around with me today!"

"Really?" Zoro asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember saying that."

"You said it this morning..." Luffy replied.

"Fine... I'll hang out with you..." Zoro gave up. Luffy smiled and gave Zoro another hug.

"Yay! Thanks Zoro!" He screamed.

"Luffy, we're in public! Don't do that here!" Zoro yelled. Luffy let go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whoops. Sorry Zoro!" He apologized. Zoro sighed.

"Let's just get going..." He said as he walked past Luffy. Luffy didn't budge.

"Wait..." He said to the green-haired swordsman. He turned around.

"What is it, Luffy?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's hot out here!" Luffy screamed in realization.

"You just figured that out?" Zoro asked. Luffy is never going to change... Luffy fell to the ground with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Help me, Zoro..." He begged.

"Lazy ass..." Zoro muttered. He walked over to Luffy and grabbed onto his arm and began to drag him across the ground.

"Zoro, that's hot!" Luffy complained.

"Deal with it, Luffy. If you stay quiet, we _might_ grab some meat later..." Zoro sighed.

Luffy's face brightened. "Really? Pull faster Zoro! Go towards the meat!" He ordered.

"Stop yelling, Luffy... I said if you stayed quiet." Zoro corrected.

"But if we get there faster, that means that we can get some more meat quicker! You know what they say... Eat when you're hungry...!" Luffy told him.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Just shut up..." He said as he shook his head.

"Okay!" Luffy replied. "But they do say that."

"Don't you know how to shut up?"

"Nope!"

"Damn..."

"So Zoro..." Luffy began a new conversation. "Do you think you want to be a guard?"

"Hm?" Zoro asked, barely listening.

"You know, for the princess. I heard that the king was trying to look for a personal body guard for her." Luffy continued.

"Screw that..." Zoro replied. "I have better things to do than guard a princess that I haven't even met before... If the king wants to find a personal guard for the princess, then why doesn't he just order one of the guards that aren't doing anything?"

"Because they are all still in the medical room. Chopper told me so." Luffy replied.

"Still?" Zoro asked in disbelief. "That attack was weeks ago, how could they all still be in there?"

"They got hurt pretty bad." Luffy reasoned. "Besides, you would only have to work for a few weeks."

"I don't work for anyone. Besides, that idiot cook is there."

"Sanji isn't that bad..." Luffy frowned. "Have you tried his meat?"

"Yes, I have. But he is just so annoying. Every time we get a meal from that guy, he's always talking about ten different girls that he has met in that day." Zoro replied.

"Have you tried his meat?"

Zoro groaned. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

"But... I have already suggested you..." Luffy said as his eyes jotted quickly around.

Zoro stopped walking and was frozen in place. His head slowly turned around to Luffy. "You did what?" He screamed. "Why in the Hell would you do that?"

Luffy shrugged. "Well, I overheard them talking and... I don't know... The words just kind of... Came out..."

Zoro dropped Luffy's arm and began to walk off without him. "Forget this... You can walk by yourself now."

"NO!" Luffy screamed as he sniffed. "I can't move! Help me, Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! You Three Swords Style jerk!"

Zoro turned around. "Luffy, that isn't an insult..." He grumbled.

"Help me! I can't survive out here!" Luffy whined.

"You are really annoying, Luffy." Zoro said as he shook his head.

"Zoro!"

"Luffy,"

"Zoro!"

"Shut the Hell up!"

"Zo. Ro! Help! Me!"

"Get off your ass and walk here by yourself! You don't see me complaining!"

"ZORO!"

"Fine!" Zoro walked over to Luffy and grabbed onto Luffy's leg hard and began pulling him again.

"You're really a pain, aren't you?" Zoro asked.

"I've been told that!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Zoro groaned. This is going to be a long day... 'That's the last time that I ever agree to do something with Luffy ever again...' He thought.

-I'm not worthy of you-

Vivi sighed as she lay down on her bed.

"A personal body guard?" Vivi asked herself. "I don't need one... After all, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself... I know that my father is just concerned for me, but..." She sighed again. "I don't know..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Vivi sat up. "Come in!" She called out.

The door slowly opened and revealed a female face with orange hair. She smiled.

"Princess Vivi, here is the next suggestion." The girl said as she gave Vivi a piece of paper.

Vivi looked at it with a raised eyebrow for a second, but then put it o her bedside table. "Thank you, Nami..." She said with a fake smile. "I'll look at that later..."

Nami put her hands on her hips. "Princess Vivi, have you even looked at any of them?" She asked.

"O-Of course I have, Nami... I've looked at most of them..." Vivi replied.

Nami looked at her for a moment and sighed. She sat down next to her. "Vivi, you know that it's best to play it safe, right?"

Vivi blinked. "Of course I do. But, no one is going to come out here in this weather." She reasoned.

Nami shrugged. "You never know..." She said as she took the pile of papers off of Vivi's bedside table and looked through them.

"What are you looking for, Nami?" Vivi asked.

Nami didn't reply until she found the piece of paper that she was looking for and smiled. "There we go!" She gave the paper to Vivi. "This is the guy that Luffy suggested, so he must be strong."

Vivi stared at the paper. "Roronoa Zoro...?" She asked herself.

"Yep. It says here that he knows the Three Swords Style. That's pretty impressive. Either that or he's some sort of alien." Nami said.

"Three swords...? Where does he keep the third?" Vivi asked.

"Ah! Are you getting interested in this guy?" Nami asked with a mischievous grin.

Vivi frowned. "No. But, I'm just curious... I don't need a guard." She said.

"Nami shrugged and stood up. "Well, there's not much you can do about it... Anyway, I better get going before someone realizes that I'm slacking off." She announced and walked to the door. She opened it. "See you Vivi!" She said, and without waiting for a reply, she closed the door and walked off.

Vivi stared at the photo of Zoro and narrowed her eyes. She quickly stood up and tied her hair into a bun and grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over her head. She rolled up the paper and put it into her bag. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She saw one or two guards out there and smiled.

"I should be able to get out of here easily." She said to herself as she opened the window. She jumped out to the roof below on one of the lower levels. And she continued this pattern until she reached the ground. The other guard was gone and the other was left all alone.

Perfect...

Vivi quietly grabbed a steel bucket and crept up behind the guard and knocked him on the head hard with the bucket, knocking him to the ground and knocking his consciousness out of him. Her smile grew as she put the bucket back down onto the ground and quickly ran away.

Who would've thought that having most of the guards in the medical room would've been so great!

Vivi continued to run towards the village.

'Is he a nice guy? I have to find out.'

-I'm not worthy of you-

Luffy chewed away happily on his meat, having already finishing over forty servings.

"You happy now, Luffy?" Zoro asked with his arms folded. "I hope that you have the money to pay for this..."

"I'lljustputitonmytab!" Luffy replied with his mouth full.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"IsaidthatIwouldputitonmytab!" Luffy replied.

"Let my rephrase that... Tell me what you said _without_ your mouth full...!" Zoro said. Luffy swallowed.

"I said that I would put it on my tab!" Luffy said and began to eat his meat again.

"You know that you'll never pay..." Zoro said.

"I will." Luffy replied. "When I get the money..."

"Hopeless..." Zoro muttered. "Why did you suggest me anyway?"

"For what?" Luffy asked.

"For being the princess's guard... You said that you suggested me..." Zoro continued.

"Oh! That!" Luffy remembered. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Well, one, you get to hang out with me more..."

"What?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Two, because you need to put that training to good use." Luffy continued.

"I do put it to use. I have to know self-defence." Zoro told him.

"And three, you can't just sleep all day, everyday..." Luffy shoved more meat down his throat.

Zoro looked up at the ceiling. "Well... I have to make sure that I don't fall asleep on the job. Besides, you do nothing but eat and hit stuff every day. Why are you complaining about me?"

"Well, I have to keep my strength up. Besides, you know what they say..."

"Eat when you're hungry..." Zoro and Luffy said in unison.

"No one says that, you dumb ass!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy frowned. "They don't? Then why am I saying it?"

"Because you use that as an excuse to eat!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy shrugged. "Well, I've just made that a thing..."

"Well, here's what I hear other people say," Zoro began. "Always sleep when you're tired."

"That's silly, Zoro... You can't just make that up so then you can sleep!" Luffy said as he folded his arms.

Zoro clenched one of his swords. Luffy blinked.

"Sorry, Zoro! I'm just messing with you!" Luffy laughed. Zoro frowned.

"Well, it's not funny." Zoro replied as he shook his head.

"You know that if you are chosen, you can't refuse." Luffy told his green-haired friend.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Yes I can." He replied.

"How?" Luffy asked.

"By saying this, no!" Zoro answered.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "They will eventually find a way to get you to do it. Who knows, you could be put in the dungeon for defying the king's orders, or they can send me in to beat the crap out of you." He laughed.

"I doubt that you could, Luffy. Even with your Devil Fruit powers-Hey, don't take that off my plate!" Zoro yelled.

"What? You're not eating it..." Luffy said.

"Well, I'm going out for a walk..." Zoro said as he stood up. "I'll be back..."

"NO! Zoro! You'll get lost again!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arm out to grab Zoro's leg.

"Again? Luffy, I have never gotten myself lost! I have lived here long enough to find my way around!"

Luffy shrugged. "If you want to get lost, don't say that I didn't warn you..." He said.

Zoro muttered some rude things under his breath and left to go back into the terrible heat.

He groaned when the sunlight shined onto his face, but he smirked. "This could be a good way to get some training in." He suggested to himself. He walked away and tried to find the tree that he was at before.

Zoro scratched his head in thought. "I'm pretty sure that it was somewhere around here..." He told himself.

"_NO! Zoro! You'll get lost again!"_

"Maybe I do get lost a bit..." Zoro sighed and looked around. "Where the Hell is it?"

Zoro ran around for a bit without much success for about ten minutes. "Damn it!" He grumbled.

"Swordsman," A woman said, catching Zoro's attention. "What are you looking for?"

"The area where I always train." Zoro replied.

The woman sighed. "Go back from where you came from and take a right, and then you should be there."

Zoro scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure that I have already gone that way, but oh well... Thanks Robin!" He said as he ran off and was about to take a left.

"No problem and it's your other right swordsman..." Robin replied. Zoro's face lit up bright red and turned to the right direction.

"Freaking know-it-all...!" Zoro grumbled under his breath. He let out a sigh of relief. He finally made it to the training grounds.

"I guess that I should try more training with just one sword..." He said as he took out his white, legendary sword and rested the other two against a tree.

"Well, here we go..." He said as he lifted his hood over his head.

-I'm not worthy of you-

Vivi strolled around the streets of Alabasta with a smile on her face. This is the first time that she had ever been outside of the palace. She felt like she had accomplished something. But, first things first, to find Roronoa Zoro.

She looked around and saw a swordsman. But with only one sword. Maybe he might know...

She walked over to him cautiously. After all, she does still have to be careful.

"Um... Excuse me, Mister Bushido..." She began. The swordsman stopped swinging his sword and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know if there might be any other swordsmen around here?" She asked.

The man put a finger on his chin. "There's not many that I know of..."

"Well, it's okay if you don't... But do you perhaps know anyone by the name of Monkey D. Luffy?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's your business with him?" The swordsman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just need to ask him the same question that I asked you." Vivi explained. "Nothing bad or anything."

"When you find the meat, you find Luffy."

Vivi raised an eyebrow, but soon got the idea. Sanji was always complaining about Luffy when the entire meat supply disappeared. "Thank you Mister Bushido." She bowed.

"You know, you don't need to be so formal..." He said to her.

Vivi blinked. "Um... Sorry...?"

"And you look kind of familiar too..."

"Um... Well, I have been told that I just have one of those faces... Anyway, goodbye Mister Bushido!" She called out as she ran off.

"Maybe, I should have thought this through better, I mean; I don't even know where I can find any meat places..." She said to herself. She walked through an alleyway. "Maybe this could be a shortcut...?"

Her ears perked up as she heard something from behind. Her head spun around and saw a figure of a man. She swallowed hard. She looked in front and saw another man there too. Her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" She asked with a shaky voice.

The two men chuckled. "Whatever you have..." One of them replied.

'I should've at least had today's defence classes...' She thought to herself with fear. 'Now what am I supposed to do?'

'If only I hadn't seen that picture of Zoro... Wait... Mister Bushido is just around the corner... Maybe...'

Vivi let out a loud scream.

"Mister Bushido!"

-I'm not worthy of you-

Zoro scratched his head in confusion. "That was weird..." He shrugged and was about to continue his training until...

"Mister Bushido!"

Zoro grunted, annoyed. "All I want to do is train and things just have to keep on happening..." He grabbed his other two swords and quickly rushed off to the scream.

The only problem was... "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. "She needs to scream louder..."

"Mister Bushido!" The scream yelled out again. Zoro smiled.

"That's better." He said and placed his sword in his mouth and drew out his other two.

He found that mysterious blue-haired woman and narrowed his eyes when he saw two thugs on both ends of her.

"_**Oni... Giri!"**_

Zoro slashed the two thugs and blood splashed out of their chests and their bodies collapsed to the ground.

Zoro put his swords away and faced the blue-haired woman who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Are you hurt...?" He asked.

The woman gulped and gave a small nod.

"Try not to get yourself into any more trouble from now on. I might not be around to save you next time... See you..." Zoro said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The woman called out. Zoro turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it...?" He asked impatiently.

"You have three swords..." She replied as she pointed at his blades.

"Yeah... And...?" Zoro asked.

"Your name is Roronoa Zoro, correct?"

Zoro nodded. 'What's this girl's deal?'

The woman walked up to him, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"In that case, Roronoa Zoro, I, Princess Vivi of Alabasta, would like you to be my personal bodyguard."

Zoro stood there, frozen. His eyes narrowed. "Quit playing games with me!"

Vivi pouted. "I'm not joking! I am the Princess! Do you think that I would lie to you about something like this?"

"Yes, I do!" Zoro yelled back.

Vivi sighed. 'This guy is hard to deal with...' Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, you're friends with a man named Monkey D. Luffy, correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"Luffy is another one of the guards at the palace."

"In that case, just tell him to be your bodyguard."

"He's on patrol for the next couple of weeks..."

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Why couldn't he have saved her? This is getting ridiculous...'

"Just take me to him and he'll tell you who I am."

Zoro thought for a moment. "If it'll get you off my back, then fine!"

'This is going to be troublesome...'

_**Authors' notes:**_

_**SonicShaymin2: Okay, I know that I still have 'Is this for real' to work on, but I have been getting stuck into One Piece recently and I really like Zoro and Vivi as a pairing...**_

_**Zoro: This chapter was way too short... You could've done more on it...**_

_**Vivi: Well, to be fair, it has taken her a whole week. She's been busy.**_

_**Zoro: Don't you start!**_

_**SonicShaymin2: Luffy, you know what to do...**_

_**Luffy: Right. Can you please give this story a review, follow, favourite and meat?**_

_**SonicShaymin2: I am never going to get through to this guy...**_

Favourite quote:

"But if we get there faster, that means that we can get some more meat quicker! You know what they say... Eat when you're hungry...!" ~Luffy.


End file.
